1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a beam jet propellor is provided, especially a beam jet propellor which increases the friction force of the fluid by means of spiral or linear diversion protrusions or diversion grooves on the inner wall of a tube, such that original loose fluid can be twisted together into a beam shape under pressure or rotation or extrusion. The beam fluid may generate a strong propelling force.
2. Description of the Related Art
The ships advance with the engine and the propellor, but the cavitation of the propellor often causes the propellor into idle operation and the ship speed is thus slow down. According to the ┌Bernoulli theorem┘, the faster the rotation speed of the propellor, the smaller is the pressure of the water flow, and the water flow will evaporate. When the surface pressure of the blade of the propellor becomes lower than the vapor pressure of the sea water, a phenomenon of ┌propellor cavitation┘ is generated. The bubbles generated by the blades are the main cause for the vibration and acoustic noise of a ship. Serious burst of the bubbles will decrease the efficiency of the propellor, make the propellor into idle operation, and slow down the ship speed, and even gear-shaped spots will turn up on the blade of the propellor and damage the propellor.
Meanwhile, when a traditional propellor propulsor is in rotation, a resistance force face and a drag force face are generated behind the blade, slowing down the ship speed. The size of the blade of the propellor will not only generate a corresponding propelling force, but also form the resistance force face and the drag force face, a part of ship speed is thus eliminated. Additionally, the propellor is easily wrapped around and collided by miscellaneous objects in the water, thereby easily damaging the propellor.
Although the spiral propellor blade structure of the conventional International Patent Publication EP0334737 “Rotary non-positive” enhances the water flow and improves the generated resistance force and drag force, it is still a propellor-blade structure, all bad phenomena due to the abovementioned ┌Bernoulli theorem┘ are not overcome.
Nowadays, the main improvement in more advanced jet propulsors is to install the traditional propellor propulsor in the interior of a tube. By installing the propellor in the interior of a tube, the resistance force and the drag force generated by the propellor are therefore minimized, and the propelling speed is thereby increased. However, the jet propulsor still uses a propellor which is easily wrapped around by miscellaneous objects, bad phenomena due to the ┌Bernoulli theorem┘ can not be overcome, and the problem of the resistance force and the drag force is still not solved completely. A jet propulsor can not use a longer tube, a bigger pressure is thus not generated to increase the propulsion performance.
Conventional Taiwan Patents 572842, 547573, 528699, 339756 and U.S.A. Patents US005181868A and US005083435A have disclosed propulsors having different function in different ways, however these patents still use a propellor, the problems of the abovementioned prior art are therefore not solved.